Ancient Rome
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This takes place in Ancient Rome. Sasuke x co


**I don't own Naruto or Rome.**

* * *

><p>My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm a roman slave. I was born three years before Rome took over Germania. In which I'm of Germanic decent yet of Roman as well. My father was Germanic and my mother Roman. I hate Romans since they came and killed my family when I was only five-years-old. My father and brothers died fighting them off while mother tried to get me away. In the end they were to late and the solders took me and place me with other who were to be slave. I don't fight them since my body is not made for combat and I hate fighting.<p>

It has now been a ten years since then. When it was only seven weeks since they took me I was sold. The owner was a rich noble who regularly beet me for any little thing. I was then sold again to another noble to be his son toy. I allowed him to do what ever he wished for me to do. The boy is called Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha house. I now stay by his side at all times, so if he needs me I am there. He knows this, so he allows it and uses it. When ever to many girls crowed him he pulls me into his arms. It usually work and gets them to leave him alone. They always think that I'm a girl but in truth I'm a guy.

He even uses me to relieve himself of his sexual need. I don't mind since I fell for him when we first meet as children. I know he doesn't love me or that he just doesn't show it very well. It is against the law that we are to be in a relationship but we kind of are. I don't really don't care as long as I can be with him. Everyday near the time we lay down to sleep him gets rid of his sexual need. If I do something wrong he will whip me as punishment. Now it doesn't happen very often since I know what I'm supposed to do.

Today is a meeting of all the nobles and there slaves. Once me ans Sasuke get there he tells me "You can talk to the other slaves if you want. Just stay where I can see you is that understood, Mikhail?"

I tell him "Y-yes, master."

Even though the other slaves try to talk to me I doesn't talk to them. I only want to stay by Sasuke's side at the moment and for the rest of my life. He knows that I don't like to talk to others on my own. A pink-haired slave then walks over to me. She tells me "My name is Sakura Haruno. You are Sasuke's slave right? Can you tell me anything about him?"

I tell her "M-my name is M-Mikhail Williams. Sasuke i-is my master a-and I don't w-want to talk t-to you. Sie sind mir auf die Nerven, so hinterlassen Sie bitte."

She tells me "What did you just say? Are you from Germania?"

I tell her "So was, wenn ich von Germania bin? Geh jetzt. Ich will nur zu meistern sprechen."

She seems to get pissed and leaves me alone. Sasuke asks me "What did you tell her that made her so mad?"

I tell him "I-I told her to g-go away and l-eave me alone i-in short. Is i-it wrong that I-I'm of Germanic d-decent, master?"

He tells me "No, they just don't understand you like I do."

I nod my head and stay by his side the rest of the time. Another girl comes over with Sakura behind her. She tells me "My name is Ino Yamanaka. Your of Germanic decent yet you work for a Roman. Aren't you ashamed to be working for you enemy?"

I tell her "Ich bin nicht nur der germanischen Abstammung, sondern der Roman auch. Wie ich schon sagte Sakura Ich will allein sein mit dem Master nicht mit dir. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will nicht zu haben, Meister wütend auf dich dafür. Er ist der Einzige, was ich durchgemacht habe kennt und versteht."

She gets pissed and leaves with Sakura. Sasuke laughs and tells me "You really don't like them do you, mein Engel?"

I tell him "I d-don't like them a-and they are a-annoying. Can we l-leave soon, m-master? I want t-to leave here t-to be alone w-with you."

He tells me "I only need to talk to one more person then we can leave."

I tell him "O-okay, master."

A blonde boy then comes over and talks to Sasuke. I notice his slave is a girl and a very shy one at that. She tells me "H-hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. Who are you?"

I tell her "Mein Name ist Mikhail Williams. Nice to meet you Hinata."

With that I go quiet till me and Sasuke leave. Once we are home we talk about many things that pop into our heads. There is then a knock on the door, so we go see who it is. It is Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and others. Sasuke lets them in and they talk for awhile Hinata, Sakura, and Ino try to talk to me again. Ino tells me "You are at home now, so lets talk or something."

I tell her "Warum willst du zu mir so viel reden? Sind Sie nur mit mir zu schließen, um Meister zu bekommen oder ist es etwas anderes? Ich hasse Frauen, außer für meine Mutter, so aufhören zu versuchen, mit mir zu reden. Ich möchte mit meinen Raben von nun an, so lassen Sie mich allein."

They back away and run back to their master's crying. Sasuke knows why I don't like other women but my mother. When I was younger they would try to kill me because of my looks. Now they try to kill me to get close to Sasuke but he always protects. He tells me "You finally told them that. I understand Mikhail, so its okay."

I start to cry thinking about my mother and all that happened nearly fifteen years ago. Naruto asks "Why does he hate women?"

Sasuke tells him "For years they have been trying to kill him."

Shikamaru then asks "Why does he only like his mother and is now crying about it?"

Sasuke tells him "She would never hurt him. His whole family is dead and he saw it all happen. They were killed by Roman soldiers, so he stays by my side to keep safe and away him away from them. Even his first master left him with scars that can never be removed by anyone or time."

He then tells me "It's okay mein Engel. Calm down now or you'll get sick."

I try to calm down as he rubs my back soothingly. From then on we stayed together till death do us part with no one bothering us.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**_Sie sind mir auf die Nerven, so hinterlassen Sie bitte._ - You are getting on my nerves, so please leave**

**_So was, wenn ich von Germania bin? Geh jetzt. Ich will nur zu meistern sprechen._ - So what if I'm from Germania? Now go. I will speak only to master.**

**_Ich bin nicht nur der germanischen Abstammung, sondern der Roman auch. Wie ich schon sagte Sakura Ich will allein sein mit dem Master nicht mit dir. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will nicht zu haben, Meister wütend auf dich dafür. Er ist der Einzige, was ich durchgemacht habe kennt und versteht._ -I'm not the only Germanic descent, but the novel also. As I have said Sakura I will not be alone with the master with you. Leave me alone. I do not want to have masters mad at you for it. He is the only thing that I've gone through knows and understands.**

**mein Engel -my Angel**

**_Mein Name ist Mikhail Williams. Nice to meet you Hinata._ - My name is Mikhail Williams. Nice to meet you Hinata.**

**_Warum willst du zu mir so viel reden? Sind Sie nur mit mir zu schließen, um Meister zu bekommen oder ist es etwas anderes? Ich hasse Frauen, außer für meine Mutter, so aufhören zu versuchen, mit mir zu reden. Ich möchte mit meinen Raben von nun an, so lassen Sie mich allein._ - Why do you want to talk to me so much? Are you close with me to get master or is it something else? I hate women who try out for my mom to stop so to speak with me. I want to with my raven by now, so leave me alone.**

**Mikhail is speaking German.**


End file.
